Valentine Vs Valentine
by Myde the Turk
Summary: Vincent vs one of the Turks, Myde. T for language, violence, and a Fallen Angel and a Daemon Lord.


Fight of the Valentines

I decided that I wanted more shots of Myde in his Turk days. So here's a shot of him during the FFVII game. Let's just say Vincent went off for a little walk after coming out of the coffin. He runs into a young man that looks like himself from his Turk days and is a lot less trusting. The kid is trying to find out who runs Avalanche. This is what happens during that.

Plus, I was going to write a Vamp VS Turk Vincent Fic, when I remembered that Myde is almost a clone of Vince. And he's a Turk. So there. Here's the link to that pic (take out the spaces): http:// karaii. deviantart. com /art /FFVII -Two- Sides- 57997247

Characters not mine.

* * *

Vincent Valentine was taking a walk in the forest, in an attempt to relieve himself of the knuckle-headed ninja and insane pilot that insisted on following him around. They finally left him alone after the blond-chocobo-butt-haired-one-who's-name-escaped-him told them to let him be.

When this business with Shinra was over, he would have to go back to Kalm to find out what was going on with the other Valentines. If they were even still there.

That's when Chaos, a demon living in his head, decided to make his presence known and inform Vincent that they were being followed. Well, not _followed_ per say, but there was a presence there that needed to be known.

Silently drawing Cerberus, Vincent stopped and turned to where the feeling was coming from. It was a young man, seemingly dressed in a Turk's uniform, with a gun holster on his left leg.

'**I guess the kid's a gunman like you, Vincent,'** Chaos said, observing the young man. **'He kind of looks like you did. You know, before.'**

'Yes I understand that, Chaos. I'm going to assume he's a Turk,' Vincent replied to the demon.

'**Hmm. Cute kid. Can fight him please?**' Chaos asked. He gave Vincent the demonic equivalent of puppy eyes- death glare.

'Don't kill him. I want to ask him some questions,' Vincent replied, allowing the Daemon lord to have most of the control for a while.

* * *

With the kid…

'Stupid Avalanche. Stupid Tseng. Someone really needs to shoot him.' The kid sighed. His name was Myde Valentine, and he was one of the Turks. More specifically, he was the Turk in charge of getting classified information and handling the security systems via a Synaptic Net Dive and a set of hacking skills that had gotten him recruited when he was fourteen.

'_Aw, My, don't worry, you'll figure out who runs Avalanche soon. We're getting close,_' a voice in his head said. (unintentional rhyme) This first voice was Dark, a thieving lower Daemon. The other person there just snorted. The second 'person' was Krad, a Fallen Angel that was trapped by the Cetra in a member of their race and banished. This Cetra then lived among humans and the bloodline was diluted until it came to Seras, Myde's mother.

'I'm ignoring you. It's your fault we're in this mess in the first place.' Yes, if it hadn't been for Dark's smart mouth, Tseng wouldn't have given them the mission in the first place. 'Let's just get this – hey, there's someone up there.'

The three of them (they're in one body though) saw a… well the closest description would be Daemon. Krad made the comment that it looked like Myde, only a lot scarier.

"Chaos? Hey, it is him. Chaos! It's me, Myde!" Myde yelled out to the Daemon.

((Just a note, there'll be some pretty formal English coming up, that's just how most Daemon and Angels talk to each other when they're not fighting))

"Myde? That name is not familiar, but, clearly, you know me somehow. Ah, well, you're allowed to die," Chaos grinned evilly and prepared to fire a blast of energy. Actually, he did fire a blast of energy, but Krad forced Myde back into his mind and Krad out, so Krad's the one who blocked it.

"Chaos, I will not allow you to harm him. Look into your memories, I am surprised that you didn't recognize him from your own host," Krad said. He stared down the Daemon, in all his (girly) Fallen Angel glory. (really, look at a picture of Krad. He looks like a girl)

"Ah, Lord Krad, how nice it is to see you again; how has life been for you?" Chaos mocked. At least _he_ had gotten more time _not_ locked up in a Cetran family. "And yet… I seem to remember the child; so optimistic, is he not?"

"Why, yes he is. What about your host? Why don't you let me speak to him?" Krad was pulling all his cards to be sure that it really was Chaos and Vincent. If it was and what Krad suspected was true, things could get ugly for both him and Myde.

"Now, Lord Krad, why would I want to do that?" Chaos asked, switching to Cetran so Vincent nor Myde would know what they were saying.

"What I'm saying is that your host, Vincent Valentine, really should see mine. Got it?" Krad also switched to Cetran, but he had an accent that wasn't quite recognizable.

"Yes, Lord Krad, and if you win against me, anyway," Chaos fired off, puncturing his response with a fireball.

Krad dodged, singeing the end of his right wing, and responded with a ball of magic of his own.

"You know you're an irrepressible asshole, don't you, Chaos?" Krad asked, pinning Chaos to a tree.

The Daemon smirked and said, "You have won this match, Lord Krad. You may speak to my host as soon as you return to your own."

"Deal." Krad backed up a bit so the Daemon and Fallen could return to their hosts.

"Dammit, Krad. You're going to kill me doing that one of these days." Myde shook his head, spiky black hair flipping into his eyes.

"Chaos," Vincent growled. He drew his gun upon seeing Myde's side holster. ((one of them anyway))

"Hey, easy. I'm not going to shoot you. I've got a few questions," Myde asked, seeing the glint of sunlight on metal.

"Yet." At Myde's wide-eyed look, then complete and utter glare of hatred, he said, "You won't shoot me yet. If at all."

Myde twitched and drew his gun quickly, shooting near Vincent's leg. "Do you doubt me now? I'm not afraid of shooting you."

The two gunmen stood in place, neither moving, neither giving in. A branch moved just right to set them off, dodging and firing at a dancer's pace.

'**Now, Vincent, get rid of him. He's a Turk and harbors one of the **_**Fallen.**_** Get rid of him. Now.'** Chaos was adamant about that. He didn't like Krad. Period.

'_Dude, that was Chaos. THAT WAS EFFIN' LORD CHAOS!!!! WE'RE SCREWED!!!'_ Dark was in a panic, having come so very close to getting his ass handed to him by his higher up.

All of which Krad found amusing. '_Myde, I suggest that you get rid of him immediately. I just fought Chaos, one of the Daemon lords. Dispose of him._'

"Just who are you, kid?" Vincent asked. It was getting irritating since he felt like he should know who Myde was.

"Oh for the love of; don't you recognize me?" Myde asked. He knew full well who Vincent Valentine was. Too bad Hojo got to Vincent. That was bad for both of them.

"And again I ask; who are you?" Vincent countered with a question. Classic Turk delaying tactic, and he figured Myde knew it.

"Guess not. So, who's in charge of AVALANCE, hmm?" Myde asked again. Things were getting really ugly, really fast. He hoped that he would be able to get out before the other members heard anything.

"Hey, Vince, where are ye? Ser'sly. Cloud's gettin' things ready. We're waitin' on you!" one of the voices from the camp called. Cid Highwind was the one voice Myde recognized, and that was only because he'd met Cid a couple times, before he was a Turk.

"Cid?" Myde's eyes went wide, thinking, 'O_h, shit. I have to leave. NOW. If they figure out that Cid knows who I am, I am screwed.'_ "Cloud's your leader, hmm? Cloud Strife, perchance?" At Vincent's questioning glare, Myde knew he scored a hit.

"Thank you. I'll be taking my leave now." Before Myde could leave, Vincent shot him, bullet hitting a vessel in his shoulder. "Dammit," he said quietly.

"I asked you before, who are you?" Vincent pinned Myde against the tree, ignoring the look of hatred and disbelief etched on Myde's face.

"Fine. Turk, third in command. Myde Valentine. Now get the _hell_ off me." Blood was soaking into his dark blue shirt, turning it a dark purple. Vincent let Myde go, flipping his cloak and disappearing into the forest, towards the camp he came from.

It was only then that Myde let the tears he was holding back fall, not from the pain of a physical wound, but an emotional one. "Dad, what did they do to you? How could you forget me?"

Just then his PHS rang. "Shit. Hello? Tseng. I would take my bike back, but I'm kinda bleeding all over the place, could ya send Red with the chopper? Thanks."

Myde slid down the tree trunk, hissing when his shoulder came in contact with a particularly rough patch of bark.

"Hey, man, don't sleep! You know ya might not wake back up with a wound like that!" a familiar Slum-accented voice yelped.

"Sorry red. I'm tired. You're never gonna guess who I just ran into. Dad." Myde laughed a little hysterically, making Reno sigh and pull the other to his feet.

"If I didn't know you better, I'd say right about now is a very good time to get plastered. But unfortunately for you, you can't get plastered very well, and I'm almost as bad. So, we'll go do something. Shoot ourselves up with saline or something. Or let Elena take care of you. You know she's good at that." Myde nodded numbly, silent tears still running down his cheeks. "Aw, c'mon, My, don't do this to me. Ya know we're not s'posed to cry. We're stronger than that."

"Yeah, strong enough to shut off our emotions during missions, but not enough to keep them off in between. We're such hypocrites, and insane to boot." Myde laughed a little again, though it was more like a sob than a laugh. "What did Hojo do to my dad? He doesn't remember me. Chaos seems to, but Dad? Not a bit. Dammit."

The men stepped into the chopper waiting for them and silently flew back to Midgar.

End

* * *

It's finally finished. Sorry about it taking so long. I wasn't expecting it to take me this long. But, there's another look into the life of a Turk. Pain and misfortune. Plus, parents/family who're dead or don't remember you. (Reno's dad's been dead since he was a kid, like really, really little. And Elena's sister was killed.)

I has more stuff to worry about. Later.


End file.
